Resident evil 4
Plot In 2004, the Presidents daughter gets kidnapped by a religous group known as Los Illuminados. Leon S Kennedy arrives at a village to search for her, with the help of two cops. Leon then goes inside a house and asks one of the villagers of the whereabouts of Ashley Graham. The Villager then shouts at Leon and tries to kill him. Leon then orders the villager to freeze but he carries on moving towards Leon. Leon then takes him out with his handgun then hears a noise. He discovers the cops have been murderoud by more enemy villagers. Leon heads towards the gate for an escape but a chainsaw wielding villager guards it. Leon manages to elimanate the chainsaw man and all the other hostiles stop and leave as a bell has rang. Leon then continues his search for Ashley, and goes through the gate. He encounters more villagers and meets up with an dealer named the Merchant. Leon buys some items to use while on his journey. Leon then finds a house and goes inside. He then discovers a human civilian is trapped inside. Then Leon encounters more ganados and their chief, Bitores Mendez AKA the Big cheese. Leon tries to defend himself but gets knocked out by Mendez. He then gets injected with the Plaga known as Las Plagas. Leon S Kennedy and Luis Sera are then left in the house, figuring a way for an escape. Then a ganado covered in blood with a saw arrives as he tries to murder the two captives. Leon successfully let the Ganado cut the chain and broke the enemies neck with a boot. Leon then heads to a church with Ganados surrounding it. Leon clears them out and breaks inside the church. He goes upstairs to rescue the subject but the door is locked. Leon then leaves to find the key. But is confronted by Salvador and a Ganado. Leon kills them both and continues. Then he gets knocked out, thanks to the Plaga. He wakes up in horror and leaves the house. He watches two Ganados on a boat dropping a Cops corpse into the water which gets eaten by Del Lago. Leon kills the beast and makes it across the lake. He finds the key and heads back to the church. He frees Ashley but when they get downstairs they see the villain who wanted Ashleys aduction, Osmund Saddler. Saddler tells Leon about the Plaga and about himself. Then two zealots appear with crossbows to fire at Leon and Ashley. They failed and missed while the two luckily escaped. Leon then heads to the extraction point for their escort from the Spanish Village. The chopper gets shot down though, so Leon has to pass through a gate towards a castle for evac. Leon finds out that he has to use Bitores fake eye to pass. Leon then confronts Bitores Mendez and fights him. Leon exposes Mendez's form and defeats him, and takes his fake eye. Leon then infiltrates the castle and finds the zealots are guarding the area. Leon then clears them out and makes his way through to the inside of the castle. Leon then encounters the leader of the castle, Ramon Salazar, with two creatures dressed in cloaks guarding him. The infected king leaves with a quote saying "You can die." Leon then goes down to a darkened area to be greeted with an imprisoned warrior known as the Garridor. The Garridor soon breaks free from its cage and swings his claws in hope of killing Leon or Ashley. Later on, Ashley gets kidnapped again, Leon soon rescues her again and go underground. Underground, a transformed Novistador kidnaps her and brings her to Ramon Salazar. Leon returns to the surface and confronts Salazar in his throne room. Salazar then hits a switch to make Leon fall in some spikes. Leon soon avoids the trap and fires at the bell making Salazar annoyed. Salazar then goes in rage and commands one of the Verdugos to dispose of him. Leon then kills the creature and continues his way back up to Salazar in the mines. He then encounters the Ganado Villagers and Salvador again. He soon escapes to confront Ramon Salazar. He then gets chased by a giant statue of Salazar but it falls through a bridge making it destroyed. Leon then gets up to Salazar but theres no sign of Ashley. Leon then throws a knife that hits Salazar in the hand. Salazar then cries in pain while his guard throws the blade back at Leon. Leon dogdes it and Salazar escapes through an elevator. Leon then confronts Ramon in a room with the black cloaked Verdugo and the Plaga Queen. Ramon Salazar tells Leon that Jack Krauser and his men took Ashley towards Saddler's island. Salazar then combines himself with the Plaga Queen to create a giant monster. Leon then defeats Ramon Salazar while destroying the Plaga Queen. Afterwards, he heads to the island. Leon goes through a cave, revealing Saddler's island. The Ganado Militia come to attack Leon with close combat military weapons. Leon then encounters a super muscly ganado wielding a gatling gun named JJ. Leon kills JJ and opens the door. Leon continues throughout the island and encounters an experemental creature named the Regenerator (or Regenerador) but Leon defeats it by nuetralizing the Plaga parasites. Later on he frees Ashley from the prison cell and encounters two boss versions of the Regenerator called Iron Maidens which get killed. Leon then encounters Jack Krauser but Ada handles him off. Later Saddler makes Leon fight U3 AKA it but Leon defeats it. Leon then gets confronted by Krauser again. Leon breaks through his robots while making his way through the tower to take Krauser down. Krauser then reveals his Plaga arm to kill Leon. Despite Krausers arm, he was defeated by Leon. Leon then confronts Saddler to finish him off and steal back the cure who he stole from Luis Sera. Saddler transforms into a four legged creature with Saddlers body hanging. With the help of Ada, Saddler was defeated once and for all. But Ada steals a sample of the Plaga from Leon to give to Albert Wesker. Leon then escorted Ashley by jet ski before the island blew up, taking what remains there. Leon and the subject then escape into the sun set back to Amereca. Gameplay The gameplay is very different compared to past resident evil games. You play as Leon, and your aiming is a laser coming from your gun. The health metre is at the bottom, right side of the screen and also says how much ammo you have. When an enemy is killed, maybe, they will drop an item. It could be money or ammo or a grenade. When you stunned an enemie you can kick them or use a supplex move. You can now access to your knife which will attack nearby enemy hostiles. Enemies Ganado villagers Dr Salvador (Sub boss) Bella twins (Sub bosses) Del Lago (Boss) El Giante (Boss) Plaga parasite Ganado zealots Ganado zealot leaders Garridor (Sub boss) Bitores Mendez (Boss) Novistadors Verdugo (Boss) Ramon Salazar (Boss) Ganado militia JJ (Sub boss) Regenerator Iron Maiden (Sub boss) U3 (Boss) Jack Krauser (Boss) Stalker Stalker beetle Osmund Saddler (Boss) The Mercenaries The Mercenaries is a new feature into the series. Where the player must defeat various enemy hostiles and a sub boss until the timer runs out. To make the time longer, you have to collect the time bonuses, which are in numarous places. The playable characters in this mini game are Leon S Kennedy, Ada Wong, Jack Krauser, H.U.N.K. and Albert Wesker. The first stage is the village, the place you come to in the campeign at the beginning. The enemies are an army of Ganado villagers, thirsting for blood. Soon the bella twins will arrive with their chainsaws. The player must act fast to clear them both out. The second stage is the castle, this is outside of the castle where the Zealots are guarding it. Zealots will come at the player for their kills but if the player is smart, he will survive with many enemy kills. The boss of the castle is the claw wielding Garridor, but shooting his back will damage the warrior. The third stage is the island. The militia soldgiors will attempt in killing the player with close combat weapons. Soon, JJ will come to fire his gun at the player wildely. The final mission is waterworld, where you battle on the woods over the ocean. Militias are scattered around with a variety of weapons. The boss for the mission is a bigger Dr Salvador with two chainsaw blades on one chainsaw. Gallery 1600x1200 resident-evil-4.jpg Wiki-background 1600x1200 resident-evil-4.jpg Wiki-background ada.jpg boss.jpg Del_Lago.jpg|Leon battling against Del Lago 786649263_1354012906.jpg|the enemies of resident evil 4 bitores mendez.jpg|bitores mendez images (1000).jpg|bitores mendez and the ganado villagers images (140).jpg|ramon salazar with his verdugos images garridor.jpg|first encounter with the garridor zombie.jpg Category:Games